pokemonambientfandomcom-20200214-history
Features
List of features Partnering With Your Pokémon As you begin the game, you meet up with the region Professor. After a little discussion and laughter about you not owning a partner Pokémon yet, she leads you to her back pasture and hands you a Poké Ball. Then she will ask a series of three questions; “Do you consider yourself solid, liquid, or gas?” “What do you desire most: love, power, or money?” “Pick a color: green, red, blue?” The first Pokémon you encounter will become your starter. Pokémon have become more valued for friendship than battling companions. It is a common sight to see Pokémon walking amongst their trainers. Whichever Pokémon is the leader of your party will tag along behind! This is a common ritual and has been beneficial for both trainer and Pokémon. All Pokémon Obtainable One aspect of the newer games that I enjoy is the attendance of all Pokémon and introducing new designs for “tropical” adapted Pokémon. When a creature adapts to a new environment, they must change and adjust to that surrounding. Pokémon that adapted to Serene will look different, act different, and have their own separate move sets. Movesets Depending On Region Thanks to some help from Maruno of Essentials on PokéCommunity, a Pokémon’s move sets will depend on where it is found. If you catch an adapted Pokémon from Serene, then it will learn different moves than a Pokémon caught in Kanto. I have always wanted this feature to appear in a future Pokémon game, but I guess I just have to bring it to the table. Last Names For Characters Seriously, what was ever wrong with this concept... I know it takes time, but at least we have a better understanding of who's related! Steven Stone is one of my favorite character namely because of his last name. Besides the anime seemed to think it was a popular idea to do so, why not the games? It seemed mostly only Professors honored with this privileged. Well enough complaining, I plan to have EVERY character have a last name. Simple enough. If you are however curious if that means that I plan to give returning characters the last name? Well, I do have some ideas, but I actually had the idea to make it a poll and ask others for input. Teamwork! This will be very challenging, but whichever name gets the most votes will be selected for that particular character. For all of you who disagree, please share your thoughts but learn to love that I want to merge a simple idea into the games that are rarely used! Introducing the PokéPad! Created by Serial Inc. and Team Static, the PokéPad tablet brings applications (apps) to the world of Pokémon, but each app has to begin as an idea. Talk to everyone you can to find ideas for apps, then report to back to Serial to begin testing. You begin with basic apps, such as walkie-talkie, radio, music, and more! Secret Bases Are Fun Something that I enjoyed spending mass amounts of time on was building my Secret Base. Decorations were just the beginning to what I have planned. Each base will have multiple rooms that you can unlock with certain tools or gadgets; example the Axe will chop vines or Hammer will crush big rocks (Based on the idea of Harvest Moon). You can also open up rooms that will have wild Pokémon! The Pokémon World Tournament I have to say this was an awesome concept for the games. Bringing back all the popular characters to fight. This tournament is a great way to improve your Pokémon and see your favorite Trainers again. Pre-Gyms Return A curious inventive idea of a Pre-Gym Leaders (used in Pokémon Colosseum/XD: Gale of Darkness) will resurrect itself. This brilliant idea should have applied to every generation after said game, mainly because anyone with enough skill can become a Gym Leader. Thus in Pokémon Ambient, you will encounter many Pre-Gyms along your journey filled with young Trainers ready to test their skills. The Pokémon World Tournament I have to say this was an awesome concept for the games. Bringing back all the popular characters to fight. This tournament is a great way to improve your Pokémon and see your favorite Trainers again. Shadow Pokémon Are Back I still think this was a genius concept. I plan to either use a Snag Machine add-on to PokéPad or make custom balls that would snag Pokémon. Custom shadow attacks and music are in development as well. I plan to give the player access to making their very own Shadow Pokémon with a hidden Serial Inc. project named the SC (Shadow Core) Machine. The player will gather DNA samples of Pokémon and insert that data into the machine. This will then cause Serial Scientists to appear throughout Serene that will hold that Pokémon until the player comes to retrieve it. A few scientists will request a battle in return, some ask for payment for delivery, and the rest willingly hand them over. Time-Travel With Celebi To prevent returning Team Plasma pirates from destroying the mythical Poplin Island in the past, the hero must ask for some help from their pal, Celebi. No further details will be revealed. Tired of Serene? Why settle for just one region, when you could go to any? You will be able to take a ship to Hoenn after the main storyline of Serene, then see about venturing over to your neighboring region of Johto and Kanto. I have excluded the more recent regions of Sinnoh and Unova because I believe they are still fresh in the minds of players. Password Generated Events! Something used widely in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series to engage the player into waiting for Nintendo to release new codes for legendary Pokémon and things of that nature. This will be returning in Ambient by unlocking locations, special apps for the PokéPad, legendary Pokémon, famous Trainers (such as Red), providing key event items, special EVENT Pokémon (will have unique abilities / moves / maybe more alternate sprite forms), and most importantly alternating codes (where you get to change the season, date, weather, etc)! __NOEDITSECTION__